Catastrophic Quaken
|Known Individuals = |Known Dragons = * Tormentor (Quake, Rattle and Roll and Dragons: Rise of Berk); * Pair of Quakens enslaved (Between a Rock and a Hard Place); * Spikeback (Dragons: Rise of Berk) ; * Champion Catastrophic Quaken (Dragons: Rise of Berk)}} The Catastrophic Quaken is a Boulder Class dragon that appeared in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge''. Exclusive: ‘Dragons: Race to the Edge’ Executive Producers Talk New Series, New Dragons, & More at #WonderCon #HTTYD This dragon resides on Dark Deep, the legendary homeland of all Boulder Class dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance As one of the biggest dragons to appear in the series, the Catastrophic Quaken has a somewhat stubby and short body with rather small wings. This dragon also has dark brown, wrinkly skin, akin to that of the Gronckle and the Hotburple. It is covered with spikes all over. The Catastrophic Quaken's head, body, and tail are covered in short spikes. Its lower jaw can split in two, with a tongue on each jaw. They are larger than other dragons, including the Gronckle. Titan Wing Quakens in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' have a dark purple hide with longer spikes concentrated around their tail, neck and snout. Abilities Firepower Catastrophic Quakens, like most Boulder Class dragons, eat rocks. Their love for these geological materials derive from their habitat in rocky terrains where they roam afoot and pick up sustenance while traveling. They also can produce a magma slobber from their jaws. When fully unhinged, their trifold jaws can ingest a plethora of rocks, which it subsequently spews out in the form of a molten lava stream. Curling into a Boulder The Catastrophic Quaken can curl up into a boulder and roll into either its prey or its predators in a form of attack or defense. It can also smash into the ground with powerful strength and create a shockwave strong enough to knock dragons down whether on land or in the air. Strength Catastrophic Quakens are very strong, considering their size and armor. It was shown to easily break a boulder with its tail, and cause rock slides. Being a boulder class dragon this dragon jaw strength is more powerful than the Gronckle. Endurance and Stamina Being a Boulder Class dragon, Catastrophic Quakens are tougher than Gronckles, as they are able to withstand many attacks, especially when curled up. Even a Night Fury's plasma blast couldn't stun or harm it when rolling. As it body very heavy weight its able to travel in high speed to chase its enemies out of its territory that it shown to not to be exhausted at all until it succeeds. Intelligence It was smart enough to use tunnels that is big enough for itself to curl up into boulder to attack their enemies or able to use their strength to cause rock slides instead. Speed and Agility This dragon can move in higher speed then Gronckle, its very fast to travel in boulder like curl as its able to chase its enemies. Its able to walk on their hind legs . Behavior and Personality This dragon is described to be the 'bully of the dragon world'. It is extremely lonely and cautious towards humans due to a lack of interaction with them. Like the Razorwhip, it has very limited contact with humans and other dragons making them distrusting and destructive, however simply by slowly introducing it to humans and dragons you can earn it's loyalty. Once you do that, it becomes quite an agreeable animal. While they cane be rather hostile, this dragon appears to be rather friendly and loyal at times. According to School of Dragons, Catastrophic Quakens have formed a symbiotic relationship with Prickleboggles, with the Catastrophic Quaken protecting the Prickleboggle from harm, and the Prickleboggle healing the Quaken if it is injured during a fight. According to School of Dragons, these dragons surround their nests with large boulders in order to protect them from other dragons. Training Due to their reclusive behavior, Quakens are hard to train. However, once a trainer asserts a certain level of trust with the dragon, as well as befriends them, Quakens are easy to train and will not hesitate to help the trainer too. In addition, Quakens can be easily trained in the face of an authority. This can be shown when Fishlegs could command, or rather, instruct, two Quakens with a giant hammer. This higher authority, however, must be based on mutual respect and trust, instead of a strict demanding force. Appearances DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Race to the Edge: In "Quake, Rattle and Roll", Hiccup and Fishlegs visit Dark Deep upon learning about the existence of this dragon via the Dragon Eye. When they visit the island, they were faced by hostile wild Gronckles. Following that nasty encounter, attacked by a new species of dragon which Fishlegs dubbed the 'Catastrophic Quaken'. Fishlegs then attempts to train the Quaken alone. Meatlug immediately steps up to defend him and make friends with the Quaken. Eventually, with more contact with humans, the Quaken starts warming up and befriends the Gronckles on Dark Deep. In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", the Dragon Hunters then captured a pair of Quakens and used to acquire shipments of marble rock from island. They were able to control the Quakens by using hammers to command them to break up the marble quarry. This brainwashed them into be willing slaves of the Dragon Hunters. They were also able to force them to fight Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug and return to the Hunters. However, Fishlegs saw that they were friends and was able to use one of the hammers and convince them that he and Meatlug were their friends. Together, Fishlegs and the other riders led the Quakens to Dragon Hunter Island where he told them to demolish the Hunters' marble fortress. They were then taken to Dark Deep. In "Last Auction Heroes", Dragon Hunter chieftain Viggo Grimborn had a Quaken in a cage for his Dragon Auction. However, it was freed by the Hiccup's Riders. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk: This dragon appeared in Rise of Berk, along with two other individuals, Tormentor from Dragons: Race to the Edge, and Spikeback, an extremely unique looking Quaken with purple quartz-like spikes. School of Dragons: This dragon also became available in School of Dragons. Trivia *This dragon used to be known as the Catastrophic Quake, but, for some reason, an extra "n" was added to the end of this dragon's name. This may have been to make the dragon's name sound like "Kraken". *This is the second dragon to possess a split jaw, the first being the Snaptrapper. The Rumblehorn also had one, but only in its concept art. *Like the Hotburple and Groncicle, the Catastrophic Quaken is closely related to the Gronckle. Though unlike the others, it has a hostile nature. *The Catastrophic Quaken was named by Fishlegs, but it was often referred to as just the Quaken. *It appears that the Catastrophic Quaken is based off of a Gronckle, bee, armadillo, pangolin, porcupine and hedgehog. *It is possible the purpose of the Catastrophic Quaken's spines is to protect itself when it is curled in a ball. The spines could keep anything curious enough to touch it away, or they are just an adaptation. *The Catastrophic Quaken has a large spine, like a bee's stinger at the end of its tail. Its purpose is currently unknown. *According to School of Dragons, despite having a rock diet, Quakens are still affected by the dragon root arrows. *The Catastrophic Quaken is the first dragon species that had a specific individual appear in Rise of Berk before the dragon itself did, the second being the Gobsucker (Muddlehunt) and the third being the Triple Stryke (Sleuther) References External link Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons